


Old story[vid]

by rubyrummy



Category: Red Riding (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Riding (1974) is a movie about a guy, Eddie Dunford, constantly bullied by others. The clip: the same idea, but with a peppy music in background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old story[vid]

**Author's Note:**

> movie: Red Riding (1974)  
> music: Pretender by Foo Fighters


End file.
